


Perceived Weakness

by JaneTurenne



Category: Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneTurenne/pseuds/JaneTurenne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt 'Romana and Darkel, pre-<i>Gallifrey</i>'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perceived Weakness

“Appointing new candidates for all major offices is traditional for an incoming President, my Lady,” Braxiatel points out. Romana hides a smile at his ‘trying not to argue with the President’ voice. ”It may be perceived as a weakness if you…”

“This won’t be the first tradition I’ve bucked in office, Cardinal, and I assure you, it will be far from the last,” says Romana. ”The Doctor told me that Darkelatraquistahastrad is fair and reasonable. I won’t replace a competent civil servant just to make a point.”

“As you wish, Madam President,” says Braxiatel.

“Now. What’s next on the agenda?”


End file.
